RWBY XIII: Path of vengeance
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: An alternate take on the show, but with Lightning as the fifth main character. Hope you all like it
1. Prologue: XIII

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or RWBY**

**A\N: Inspired by TSUBASAxFai's Final Fantasy 13 and RWBY crossover story here's my take on it. This will a bit more close to the original show but with Lightning as an added character and she's the same age as Ruby and her real IS Lightning. Enjoy**

**Recommended song: Nuclear from Mike Oldfield **

**Prologue: XIII (updated)**

A large thunderclap erupted through out the Emerald Forest. Lightning used her powerful Thundaga spell, to kill a group of Beowolves. Seeing their fallen comrades enraged them, and lunge towards the girl in a long hooded black jacket. With a white star on the back. She easily dodged their relentless onslaughts. Noticing that their grouped up together. Lightning unleashed her signature spell the Ruinga. The light gray orb left her dark blue fingerless glove and, flew towards her targets. It exploded on impact, with enough force of a large frag grenade.

Once where Beowolves are now a mount of limbs. Hearing snarls and growls behind her, Lightning quickly moved her hand to her black gunblade case. With in a blink eye she draw her blade, and cleaved the wolves in two. More Beowolves rushed towards the hooded girl. With a flick of the wrist she transform gunblade in to gun mode, and with pint-point accuracy shot off their heads and limbs. Only about five remain and one large alpha. Lightning was tired of this, so she decided to an end this. She lifted the hand guard and poop out magazine. Replacing it with one marked with her personal emblem. Lightning activated her aura, her body glowed a dark shade of red. Lightning teleported to each wolf, cut them down one by one.

Leaving only the alpha Beowolf standing. She used her aura to levitate and did a midair front flip. Lightning pulled the trigger on her gunblade. Lunching forward like rocket and did a mighty vertical slash. But she wasn't done yet. Lightning turned in mid-air and pointed her gunblade behind her again, and fired another shot. The alpha Beowolf was helpless against relentless assault from all sides. All the beast can see was a red streak of light and red rose petals. She stop in front of it, and preformed an upward slash that drags both her and the Grimm high in the air, called High Time. Lightning than follows up with a downward strike named Helm Breaker. As soon as they touched the ground. A giant pillar of light erupted beneath the Grimm and, devolved in the light.

Lightning stood up but fell on her knee "I guess... I'm strong enough to use the Army Of One... At it's full strength yet." she panted heavily. The Army Of One is a powerful attack that requires great skill with a gunblade and, complete mastery of their aura. The attack has three forms. It's simple form is a furry of fast hard hit strikes for the gunblade, and heavy kicks. No usage of aura required. The second form is called Legion of One. It is the same as the first form, but it ends by lunching the opponent into the air. Jumping after it, and dragging back down creating a giant pillar of light with their aura. The final form is the true from of the Army Of One. Called Shin Army Of One. The user must use their aura to make their body light as a feather. So one can unleash an onslaught of slashes from all sides. Lightning has master the first, and second form of Army Of One. But has yet to master the final form.

Lightning has great skill with her gunblade. She was able to learn how to use a gunblade. Thank to her father's earlier teachings, and the secret volumes on using a gunblade. But her aura is here she has the most trouble. The reason is half of her aura has been locked away. It's because there is a part of her aura that must be hidden. If the Schnee Dust Company or the White Fang find out. Things will much harder more difficult for her. Than it all ready is. By only able to use half of her aura. Lightning can only use it as a armor or, to use Legion of One.

She entered and won a tournament last year. She was called the greatest gunblade welder of this generation. It was easy for her because, her opponents keep underestimating Lightning cause of her age. But there was one who gave her first real challenge.

The winner of the tournament three time in a row, Pyrrha Nikos. She remembered that the fight was extremely closes, and she won by skin of her teeth. Pyrrha's shield was able to block her both High Time, and Helm Breaker. She can also throw that shield with great aim, and manage to toss it. Right at Lightning's abdomen, all most knock the wind out of her. Returning the favor, Lightning used a fast and powerful thrust attack, that was develop from the Farron family, Stinger. It hit Pyrrha hard, and sent her flying a few feet. Both Lightning and Pyrrha was down to their last shred of aura. Betting it all. Lightning used her speed to get close and unleash Legion of One. Thankfully it was enough to win her the duel. Pyrrha was good sport about her loss, and congratulated her on her victory.

After regaining her strength she got up and when to her cabin deep in the forest. It was average size, the walls and roof match the trees surrounding it. So it can blend in with the forest. Making it very hard to find. The location is hidden deep within the Emerald Forest. It's also were there are no Grimm around. So it was the perfect pace for Lightning to rest. Only a Farron can find this cabin. Because it was the Farron family that built the cabin. It was built as a hidden training facility.

Finally arriving Lightning entered in her little hideout. Inside has everything for every day needs, a bedroom, a kitchen, a study, a bathroom, and weapon rack. The study has generations of knowledge from Farrons of the past. Lightning used this information to turn herself into, a heartless angel death. She mostly uses the weapon rack to hold her gunblade Overture, and her black jacket.

If her battle gear has been heavily damaged. She knows a human tailor named Oerba Dia Vanille. Who was year younger then Lightning that will fix it for free. Lightning was grateful for Vanille and asked why would she do that. Vanille says she just wants to, and was honoured to work on a Farron battle gear. Lightning notice that Vanille's face always go red when she asks that. It took Lightning a bit to catch on and, just smiled at that fact that someone has a crush on her. But it look like she has competition for Vanille. With a 16 year old, childhood friend wolf Faunus named Oerba Yun Fang. Not that she cared, Lightning didn't time for romance. Only for battle, for vengeance, and to restore the Farron family honor. Lightning asked Fang about what she thinks about the White Fang, and she replied in a "well mannered way" that they are a bunch of crooks and they give the rest of the Faunus a bad name. Which is why Lightning doesn't suspect every Faunus, for being in the White Fang. Unlike that pitiful Schnee Family.

Lightning was living the Emerald Forest alone for five years. Her home wasn't always the Emerald Forest. It was Bodhum a seaside town, the birthplace of gunblades. The town was famous for its annual fireworks, and its resort-like atmosphere. But now its no more. Now its a town destroyed by war, a war between the White Fang, and the Schnee Dust Company. Its because of them her home was destroyed, her family gone, and the most important person in her life stolen from her. She can still remember that horrible day, the fire, the screams, the gunfire, the blood. All as if it was like yesterday. Lightning's heart burn with rage every time she thinks of that day five years ago "I'll make them pay for this." her voice sounding bitter and cold. She choice the Emerald Forest to live live and train not to become a huntress. No, that dream died years ago it was for revenge. Revenge for what the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company did to her.

**A\N: I have Lightning wear Black Rock Shooter's jacket and boots. It's because Lightning's Japanese voice actress also voiced Black Rock Shooter. Did any of you like the new addition of Vanille and Fang?** **I'll be adding more in the future. Sorry that I wasn't active for a while. I had no internet in the new place, that I moved in to :( **


	2. Ruby Rose and Lightning Farron

**A\N: Remember the story will follow the main show, but with Lightning and may be more from Charterers for the Final Fantasy 13 cast ;)**

**Recommended song: Nobody's Listening from Linkin Park (as Lightning' battle theme. I'll let you all know when to play it.)**

**Chapter 1: Ruby Rose and Lightning Farron (updated)**

It was beautiful night in the City of Vale. Even though she has been living in the Emerald Forest. Lightning does like going to the city time to time. Especially at night when the moon is out. The only time she will go to the city. Is to get food and other things she'll need to live in the forest, or a break from the Grimm.

Lightning found a Dust shop called From Dust Till Dawn. There wasn't a lot of Dust shops open this late. Going in, she notice that only one old man is running the shop "Well if it isn't Black Rock Shooter. What can I do for you on this fine evening?" the owner said in a welcoming tone. She groaned at the nickname "I'm just on a nightly stroll. Have any thing to read?" the owner pointed at magazine rack to his left. She thank him and walk towords the magazine stand. Lightning didn't hate being called Black Rock Shooter. Its just the character her self she's not quite fond of. First she didn't look any thing like her and, the only thing that matched has her jacket, boots and eyes. Second they made her wear a bikini top and short-shorts. It was embarrassing to be compared to someone like that. At lest they got the emotionless warrior down.

When she arrived at the stand there was girl in a red hooded cloak. On closer inspection she had on, a black long sleeved shirt with red lines on edge of the sleeves and collar, red and black corset, A black ammunition belt with a red magazine pouch and a silver roes symbol ,black skirt with a red trimming, dark brown leggings, and black and red military boots. Lightning couldn't see her face because it was covered with her hood, like herself. She gave Lightning a very interesting vibe. The girl was reading a weapon magazine and was listening to song a called This Will Be the Day.

It was good song Lightning liked it but, her favorite is Nobody's Listening. She liked it cause of the lyrics; _I got a heart full of pain/__head full of stress, handful of anger/held in my chest, and everything left is a waste of time. _Those words suites her very well. She had another favorite song, but it brings to many painful memories. She picked up a magazine that was the same as the girl in red is reading. On the back was a Schnee advertisement with a slogan saying _The finest of them all. _Lightning just laughed at the blatant lie "The finest of them all? Right."

As Lightning was reading, she smelled 6 men with weapons coming in "Do you have any idea, how hard it is to find a Dust shop open at this late?" the man said as one of his goons pointed his gun at the frightened old man "Please just take the money and leave" the man with cigar "calm" the owner down "Calm down, We're not for your money. Grab the Dust." he ordered and the men and they started taking the Dust. Lighting could stop the robbery right now, but she didn't really care. But if one of them did try to rob her, she'll just kill him on the spot. Just like she did with so many others.

One of the robbers walked towards the two girls, and demanded that they get their hand in the air. But none of the two responded. Annoyed the robber moved closer, then he recolonized the girl the a black hooded coat "No?! Why is SHE here?!" Lightning could hear the fear in the man's voice. The man decided to rob the girl in the in the red cloak instead. Not a very smart, considering Lightning was standing right next to her. He pulled her by the shoulder making her hood drop down. Lightning find it interesting that her hair matched her attire. The robber pointed at his ear as of telling her to put her headphones down.

"Yes?" the girl in red wondered "H-Hands i-in the air now!" he didn't sound very convincing with his threat "Are you. Robbing me?" she sounded confused. Lightning didn't blame her cause there was a deadly gunblade wielder next to her "Y-Yes!" Lightning slammed her magazine closed make the thief to jump in fear "Say. Why don't we teach them, that stealing is bad." the girl nodded in agreement, and they kicked the thief across the store.

The leader ordered two for his men to check it out. But they were tackled out the window. Taking the fight outside. They were more thugs waiting outside. The two girls drawn there weapons, one with a gunscythe and one with a gunblade. It was rare of having these two weapons, to be to the same place at the same time. Lightning saw that the girl in red has a Sniper Scythe. She had never seen one up close before. The same can be said for the scythe user, as she never saw a gunblade in real life before. Only in books, magazine and on T.V.

"Not you again." the man with the ginger hair growled "Well, it's nice to see you again Roman Torchwick." this wasn't the time she had encountered Roman before. Roman not amused to have encountered Lightning again "Get them." by his command they attacked the two girls. Lightning and the girl in red was surrounded, but nether one wasn't worried. One of the thugs rushed the scythe wielder. She used her scythe as platform, to spin herself so she can kick him in the face. She pulls her scythe out of the ground, and fires a round using the recoil to slam the blunt end of her weapon into the next grunt. Sending him flying, and she follows up by bring it down on to the next grunt. One grunt opens fire. But she was fast enough to zigzag towards the shooter, and knocks him the air. Then she spins around, knocking him back down.

**(Play Nobody's Listening for this fight)**

Lightning sheathed her weapon and placed her hand relaxed on her gunblade. The men quiver in fear as they have to fight the famed angel of death. Though she looked like an angel. In battle she was death like it self. One of them worked up the nerve to attack. He swung his machete at Lightning, but wasn't prepared for her fast drawing technique the Rapid Slash. It left deep, fatal cuts all over his body. She pointed Overture that was switched to gun mode, at the next grunt's head. The last thing he saw was a blank emotionless look on her face, as she pull the trigger. Seeing this the other men all attack Lightning at once. This was futile how ever, as the gunblade wielder was able to block their attack, and preformed a foreword spinning attack called Blitz. One of them tired to strike from behind. Lightning just switched her gunblade to a reversed grip, and stab him the heart. The last henchman started shooting at Lightning. But spun her gunblade in a fast circle catching the bullets. She lined them up in a strait line, then send it right back at the shooter. Killing him instantly.

The girls then turned their attention towards the one leading the robbery. The scythe wielder was bit disturb, that Lightning had no problems killing humans. Roman was annoyed that all of his men was defeated "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." he dropped his cigar, then put it out with his cane "Well, "Red and Lightning, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around" he lifted his cane and then the bottom opened up, turning it in to a rifle "I'm afraid this is where we part ways..." Roman fired his weapon but, the girls was able to jump over the explosion. Landing they look around to see were Roman went, and saw that he was climbing up the fire escape by a near by building. Lightning wondered how he get there so fast.

"Mind if we go after him?" the young girl asked the store owner. The old man agreed and with that the girl used her scythe's gunfire. To launch her self up the side of the building. Lightning just stood there not moving from her spot "Your not going?" the shop owner wondered. She had stopped Roman before, but never went after him she always let him go "May be just this once." her voice sounding uninterested.

The scythe wielder landed on top of the building, just as Roman was about to make his escape "Persistent." Roman said irritated. She looked over her shoulder and shocked that Lightning wasn't behind her, but was quickly relieved when she did showed up "Well this is new." Roman said sounding a bit astonished. As her said that an aircraft raised up and Roman quickly got on. Lightning's hood stayed on her head even though there is a lot of wind blowing. The girl in the red cloak was wondering how could it possibly stay on, but that for another time. Right now she focused on Roman "End of the line, you two!" he shouted as he pulled out a red Dust crystal, and thrown it. So it landed right in front for the two girls. Lightning realized what what he was doing as he pointed his weapon, at the crystal. She quickly stood in front of the girl and transferred her aura from her coat, to her body and try use her self as a shield. Roman detonated the crystal and basted in his victory. But was proven wrong when a huntress shown up and protected the girls from the explosion. The scythe wielder open her eyes thinking she was caught in the explosion.

She realized that Lightning's hood blown back and was stunned how beautiful lightning was. Her rose coloured hair fluttered in the wind. Her eyes shined a radiant pale blue. Lightning sensed the girl's gaze. She looked back at her wondered whats wrong. When she looked back she saw that, the girl in red had beutiful silver eyes. They locked eyes and looked lovely at each other.

But their moment was cut short when the huntress glowed a light purple, and cast several streaks of light that strike the airship. Roman nearly fell out of the airship, and staggered towards the cockpit "We got a huntress!" Roman shouted as he switched paces with the female pilot. She proceeded to the back of the ship. The huntress meanwhile cast a stormcloud from a glyph above the airship, and lowered her crop. Causing shards of ice to hail down on to the ship. This makes the ship to buckle, as one ice shard broke through the windshield. It narrowly miss Roman's head as he quickly move out of the way. A woman in a red dress with glowing yellow eyes arrives. With a strange mirror in her hand.

The huntress narrowed her eyes as she saw her. The mysterious woman lifted the mirror at Lightning, showing her refection. The mirror glowed and it created unusual glyphs appeared around Lightning's shoulders, arms, and legs. Her aura activated on it's own and was getting sucked into the mirror. Concerned about Lightning's safety. The scythe user attempt to brake the glyphs that was binding Lightning. She struck it with her weapon, but it was caught in the glyph. She felt some thing draining from her scythe. So she quickly pull it out. Frustrated not able to set the gunblade wielder free.

The huntress was about to make her attempt, but was interrupted when the woman in the aircraft fired a ball of fire at the huntress. She was able deflect it behind her. But the woman in the aircraft raised her hand, using the splatters of flame behind the huntress, as an explosive. She backflips out of the out the way. Using the broken rubble to make an arrow and, launches it at the aircraft. The mystery woman fired several fire balls at the arrow to disrupt it. But it reformed on top of the ship and was about to strike. Noticing this, Roman quickly moved the craft and the arrow deflected by the armor. This how ever liberated Lightning from her binds, but she had a large amount of her aura darned from her. The mysterious woman quickly look at the mirror, seeing if she took enough of Lightning's aura. She was pleased of what see saw. Then the arrow splits into three and surrounds the ship. Noticing this she casts several rings around her self and released a burst of energy, that destroyed the arrows.

The scythe wielder rushed towards the gunblade wielder's side, and lifted her arm her shoulder "Are you okay?" She asked Lightning with a worried expression. Lightning nodded weakly "Ya...I'm..just tired." The woman in red made a couple of circles on the ground around her three opponents.

The huntress quickly sweep the two forward and flips frontward to avoid the explosion. As the group got up. The hatch on the ship closes and, the aircraft flies away "Your a huntress." The scythe wielder could tell that she's one, cause she has that air about her "Can I have your autograph?" Lightning face palms.

The next thing they know there were at an interrogation room, this wouldn't be the first time that was here. But at lest they gave her something to eat to recover her strength. The huntress went on about something how, their actions was reckless and, it put them self's and others in danger " Look lady. I don't you know, but I've lived in a Grimm infested forest for five years. I think I can handle danger." Lightning said with food still in her mouth.

The woman sighed "That's good and all, but you have to consecrate of others." Lightning raised her eyebrow "Why?" the huntress pulled out 2 case files "This one you stop the White Fang from stealing a Schnee shipment.." the scythe wielder look at Lightning, like she's some kind of superhero "But you also destroyed that very shipment." she just shrugged her shoulders acting like it's not her problem "Their rich. They can replace them" the huntress just shook her head "And this one, you stop a robbery like the one today. BUT unlike the one today you didn't cut them to shreds." Lightning just lean against her chair.

The scythe wielder remembered that Lightning didn't mind killing. Having enough with Lightning''s attitude. She instead turned her addition to the next girl "As for you. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back..." she smiled when the huntress said that "and a slap on the wrist!" she then smacked her crop on the table. Causing the girl next to Lightning to grab her arm. Lightning just rolled her eyes.

"But. There's some one who wants to meet you two." the duo wondered who could it be? A middle aged man in green clothing and gray hair ,appeared with a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug in the other . Lightning couldn't believe who it was. It was Professor Ozpin. She had heard of him before but, never meet him in person "Ruby Rose" Lightning was wondering what was her name was, because things went by so fast she did get a chance to ask. Ozpin lean in closer to get good look at Ruby's face "You... Have silver eyes. " Ruby was bit nervous by having someone so close.

The professor then turn his attention to the gunblade user "It's nice to finally meet Lightning Farron." She rubbed the back of her neck with one arm, and gave a small smile "Like wise." Ruby was surprised by Lightning's change of character, first she acted like a rebel now she's being timid "You know. Its rare for a human to have rose coloured hair." when Ozpin said that Ruby notice that Lightning started to act uneasy "So. Where did you learn to do this." he pointed at a video feed of the fight that happen earlier "S-Signal Academy" Ruby explained. Lightning was impressed that school was, able to produce such a fighter "They taught you, how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin said with a surprised voice "Well, one teacher in particular.." Ruby informed. He placed the plate down in front of ruby and, she started eating them quite fast "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow..."

Lightning found that name familiar, but doesn't know where she's heard it "Oh. That's uncle" Ruby said with mouth full of cookies, but swallows and apologies "That's my uncle Crow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before her took me under his wing, and I'm all like." Ruby then did some karate moves to off show her skills "So I've noticed. I also notice, that your lost in your thoughts Lightning." the sound of the professor's voice broke Lightning, out of her thoughts "Sorry, it's just I know Crow from somewhere. But I just don't know where." Ozpin chuckled "Of course you couldn't remember. You meet him when your five." "I did?" Lightning wondered. It would make sense if she meet him at a young age. But she doesn't know what was meeting about "The answer will come to you in time. As for you Ruby, what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" now that Lightning got a good look at Ruby. She DID look rather cute. From what Lightning could gather from Ruby story, she couldn't get the rest cause Ruby talked so fast. Was her dream is to be a huntress, and her parents taught her to help those in need.

Lightning was like that once five yeas a go, but not any more "Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked Ruby "Of course. Your Professor Ozpin your the headmaster of Beacon." it was impossible not to know who Ozpin was, He is very well known in all of Vale "Hello." her greeted Ruby. Lightning's impression of Professor Ozpin was that he is a humble man "Nice to meet you." she greeted back. Lightning liked Ruby, she had this innocents about her. Just like someone else she once knew. Someone who she loved very deeply. "So you want to come to my school?" Ruby was taken back by the offer "More that any thing." she accepts the offer with out hesitation "Well, okay" Ruby was going to Beacon. Lightning would be lying if she didn't feel a bit jealous.

But what the headmaster said next took her of guard "What about you Lightning, do you also what to come to my school?" her eyes shot wide open "R-Really? I can go to Beacon?" he smiled and showed a video of her training she did in the morning "We have been tracking your progress through out the years. I say your more than qualified." then he switch feed to one from the tournament last year. Ruby was amazed on was on screen, because it was the final match between Lightning and Pyrrha. Lightning remembered that fight well "You can say, that tournament was you entry exam, and you passed with flying colours." now Lightning is really glad that she'd entered "I would also like to inform you, that we fond your katana. The Yamato." Lightning couldn't believe it they found her very first weapon.

She thought she lost it three years a go, on her early years of training in the Emerald Forest "Were is it?! And does it still have that ribbon?" eager to know were is her lost sword is "I'm afraid that we give it to you now, because it was heavily damaged when we found it. It took some time to find the right materials to repairer it, and are now fixing it as we speak. Once it's finished I'll personally hand it to you, and don't worry it still has the ribbon." Lightning was relieved to hear this. That katana held a very special meaning to her, and the ribbon was a very special gift. Now she'll finally have it back "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me." Ozpin gave a worm smile "Your very welcome. So want to come to my school?" how can't she say no? He had given back to her something she thought was long lost "Ya. I'll go." and in a flash their on an airship to Beacon.

Ruby's big sister, who was very happy to see her "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" the older sister said happily as she gave Ruby a big bear hug "Please stop." Ruby said gasping for air as her sister was hugging her "But I'm so proud of you!" the big sister said proudly. Ruby was relieved that she got to breath again "Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby's big sister was a little surprised by her response "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going think your the bees' knees!" "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said looking down. Nervous that she's going be the center of addition "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" the older sibling knew that Ruby is a shy girl, and tired to help her get over that. But it will take some time before she can "Of course I'm excited. I just.. I got moved ahead two years. I just don't want people thinking I'm special or anything" Ruby's sister smiled and wrap her arm around Ruby "But you are special." the older sister said comforting.

Just then Ruby heard a familiar voice behind her "Ruby!" the sisters turned around. Ruby saw it was Lightning "If it makes you feel better. I've never even **WENT** to Signal Academy or any school for that manner." her jaw drop when she heard this "No way!? How!? Your like super strong!?" Lightning chuckled "Well, I **HAVE** been training in the Emerald Forest for five years strait. Fighting Grimm after Grimm, and Farrons are known for being powerful warriors." Lightning informed.

Ruby got elbowed in the ribs by her older sister "Aren't you going to introduce me?" that completely slipped Ruby's mind. She got distracted when she heard that Lightning is part of a warrior family "Sorry. This is my older sister Yang Xiao Long" Yang held out her hand "Nice to meet you! Black Rock Shooter!" she shook her hand "Nice to meet you to. My name is Lightning by the way." not happy to be called that. But she'll let it slip because Yang looked very attractive. She liked Yang's long golden hair, and she can tell that Yang put a LOT of time and effort into it. She can also tell that Yang has a nice body "Like what you see?" Lightning's face went bright red "I-I'm so sorry. I-It's just.." Yang couldn't believe that someone like Lightning can act so cute "It's okay because your so.." she hug Lightning like she's a puppy "CUTE!" She even petted Lightning like one to, and was pleasantly surprised that her hair felt like soft wolf fur. Ruby realized that everyone was looking "Yang! I think you should stop! Your making a scene!" Yang looked around and reluctantly letting Lightning go.

Lightning put on her hood to hide her self from the embarrassment "Sorry about that Lighting. I just can't stop squealing over cute things."Yang apologizes. Ruby rolled eyes and said under her breath "Tell me about it." "Yang must have done the same thing to Ruby." Lightning thought "Friends?" Yang Looked at Lightning with a warm Smile "Friends." Lightning smiled back. Ruby was happy that Yang and Lightning had become friends. She walked closer to her and held out her hand "I was wondering... If we can be friends to?" Ruby said shyly. Lightning smiled and shook Ruby's hand "Okay. You know you two are the first friends I've ever made." Yang gave a big smile and held Ruby and Lightning in each arm "I guess this makes us the three amigos!"

With Lightning's hood covering her hair, Yang noticed that her face looks familiar. So she looked back at Ruby and back to Lightning "You have Ruby's face." before ether one could say anything. Yang moved their heads so their cheek to cheek. Ruby and Lightning was confused by Yang's actions. She studied their faces very closely, and found her answer "You do Lightning! The only difference is your eyes are different colour, and a bit more narrower." She let go of their heads and they rubbed their cheeks "What's that for!?" Ruby demanded "I was just surprised, that the both almost have the same face. Here look. " Yang pulled out her personal hand mirror, and showed them. She was right, they do almost have the same face. But Ruby's was more childish as Lightning's was serious.

A news report came on about the robbery that Ruby and Lightning help stop last night. It switched to another report and the report that had a symbol that she not happy to see "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." the sisters saw that Lightning's expression grew angry when she saw the White Fang logo.

Thankfully it was interrupted by a hologram "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Yang wondered who was that but was quickly answered "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Lightning was wondering what her name was. She met her before, it's just she did even bothered, or cared to remember her name "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Yang and Ruby could hear Lightning give annoyed groan.

As the Glynda's hologram disappears it showed a view over the city "Oh, wow!" Ruby rushed over to the window to get a better view "Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby pointed out. Lightning admitted the view was nice "I guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby said. Yang placed her hands on Ruby and Lightning's shoulders and said warmly "Beacon's our home, now." having Beacon as a home wasn't bad alternative for her home than the one in the wood. The moment that they're having, was new to Lightning but she liked it.

But it was cut short when they heard someone groaning and hunched over nearby. He then ran towards to the back of the ship "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said rolling her eyes "It was a nice moment while it lasted." Lightning agreed with Ruby. She wondered if there will more moments like this "I wonder who we're gonna meet!" Ruby questioned. This will be first time, that Lightning will be going somewhere that had a lot people "Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Yang said annoyed, Lightning did blame her. She saw Vomit Boy coming closer and, quickly pulled Yang out of the way before he puked on her shoes "Oh, gross! He puked all over the floor!" Yang garbed Lightning's head and pulled it closer "Thank you Lightning! I could just kiss you!" her face went red again as Yang said that "THANKS, BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Lightning shouted as she nudged at the boy. He was moving towards them and they tired to get away from him "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby's voice was in a panic. Lightning is going to protect her new friends "THE BATHROOM IS THAT WAY YOU DUMB FU-"

**A\N: Like the new changes? Like the normal battle theme I picked for Lightning? She'll be getting her old nickname back in the next chapter. Also Lightning is going to meet Weiss and Blake in the next chapter. Hope you all look forward for that :) **


	3. The Shinning Beacon Pt1

**A/N: Over 450 views O.o wow thank you so much guys. I would like to thank TykkiMikk for helping me plan the rest of RWBY XIII.I would also like to thank Pungent for your helpful review and helpful tips. You guys are the best. :) **

**Recommended battle song: Divine Hate (Vergil version) From Devil may Cry 3 (I'll give a cue)**

**Chapter 2: The Shinning Beacon Pt.1 **

As the airship landed all the students rushed out to see their new school. But one instead rush towards to the nearest trashcan. The three friends in the meantime was amazed at the grand scale of Beacon Academy. Lightning has seen the school from a far, but up close it was vastly different. It looked more like a castle than a school "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said in amazement.

While Yang and Lightning was checking out the school. Ruby how ever was checking out the weapons that all the students have "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby was like a child in a toy-store "Is she always like this when she sees a new weapon?" Lightning asked Yang who just sighed "every time." She pulled Ruby by the hood before she could wandered off somewhere "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said trying to snap Ruby out of her weapon obsessed state "'Just weapons!?' They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool! Like Lightning's gunblade!" What Ruby said about their weapons was true.

Especially the part of their weapons being a part of them. As her gunblade wasn't created with normal means. Specking of her gunblade, she why Ruby wasn't fawning over her gunblade, when they first encountered. Now that she thinks about it they were in the heat of battle. So she probably didn't have the time to "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked Ruby. She pulled out her scythe and held it close "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby said timidly as she put Crescent Rose away "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own? " Yang suggested her little sister. But Ruby just responded "But...why would I need friends if I have you? And I all ready friends with Lighting." to Lightning, it looked like Ruby heavily relied on her big sister for support.

"Well... Actually, I kind of helped you make friends with Lightning. So I want you to make friends by yourself." Yang reminded Ruby. Lightning could tell what Yang was trying to do. She was trying to help Ruby to brake out her shell. But it looked like this wont be easy as Ruby was very shy girl, when she' not fighting. From out of no where a group of students appeared for behind Yang "Oh, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye. And Light, I still owe you a kiss! See you later!" that nickname pierced deeply in Lightning's heart. An old memory form the past reappeared her head

"_Lightning,now that we're sisters. I should give you a nickname!"_

"_A nickname? Okay."_

"_He he! Your the best! Mmm.. What should it be..."_

"_Now now, don't think to hard."_

"_Hay! Oh!? I know!?"_

"_What?" _

"_Light!"_

"_All right, Light it is."_

While Lightning was deep in her memories. Ruby was stunned that her sister just left her "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?

I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby said depressed. She tried to sit down but was about to trip on some luggage. The sound of Ruby's scream snapped Lightning out her memories, and saw what was going to happen. But Ruby was to far Lightning to reach it time so she used a teleporting technique called: Air Trick, to get to Ruby in time.

She teleported in-front of Ruby and grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into Lightning's arms "Are you all right Ruby?" Lightning said while holding Ruby tightly in her arms. This act made Ruby blush hard. Lightning notice what the luggage belonged to, and a wicked idea formed in her head "What are you doing?!" she knew what that voice belonged to. Weiss Schnee. Her enemy "uh, s-sorry!" Ruby said trying get out of Lightning's embrace, but she didn't let go. The last year's champion made a crooked smile.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused? " Weiss shouted at ruby as she pointed at luggage, that Ruby almost tripped over. Weiss than turned her attention to Lightning "And this isn't the place for flirting Farron!" Ruby went as red as her cloak "What?! we're not?!" Ruby stammered. Lightning chuckled as she moved face so close to Ruby's that their lips almost touch "Oh, but it is.." she said sexually. Weiss growled at Lightning "I can't believe you! " Lightning replied back with a smug expression on her face "Believe it _**FLATS**_." that comment on her chest infuriated Weiss to no end.

Weiss pulled out a red vial of dust and tyred to scold Ruby "YOU!" She jumped when Weiss shouted at her "Do you know what this? " Weiss said showing Ruby a vial of dust "This is Dust-mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" She continued to lecturer Ruby. But it quickly fell to deaf ears, as Lightning slowly moved her thumb Ruby's lips "Uuuuhh.." Ruby tyred to respond back but was lost in

Lightning's intense gaze "What are, brain dead?" Weiss said frustrated. But Lightning just simply responded with "No, She's just 'Blinded By Light'." Weiss glared at Lightning. She wasn't going to give up though. She's going teach this little girl a lesson. Even with Lightning's interference "DUST! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Weiss said as she shook the vial. Making clouds of dust fly every where. Most of it was flying at Ruby's face making her cough "I...I know..."

But that wasn't good enough for Weiss "Are you even listening? Is any of this sinking in? What you got to say yourself?!" She shook even more dust that it was about to make Ruby sneeze. Lightning quickly put her finger under Ruby's nose, and used a wind spell to blow back the cloud of dust. Which made Weiss to sneeze instead causing an elemental explosion. The blast sent the bottle from her hand to the courtyard. Landed in-front of a near by girl who was reading a book. She picked it up and closely inspect it. The girl with the book fond a Schnee Dust Company logo on it. Looking around to find the source of where the bottle came from. She saw Ruby, Lightning and Weiss and over looked the scene.

"I think your just upset that, I Lightning Farron! Was named the strongest and.." She pulled her hood down and does an overly dramatic hair flip. This might be Ruby's second time seeing her friend's hair fluttered in the wind. But She's still captivated by Lightning's looks "fairest one of all." Lightning said as she released Ruby. Weiss was taken back and shouted "Unbelievable! I am NOT!"

She took closer look at Lightning's attire. Which consists of her famous black hooded coat. That she always have open. It has white trimmings. The sleeves are double with a White stripe. It's a long coat, that reached her ankles. The reason it's long is because of the flaps attached to it. The flaps are attached together and attached to the jacket. Making a white T below Lightning's waist.

The rest of her outfit was a white and light brown vest with a dark brown belt over her stomach, a dark brown turtleneck underneath, dark blue fingerless gloves with a yellow plate over the knuckles, dark brown miniskirt, a red pouch strapped over her left leg, and black boots with white heels. It was hard to see because it was hidden behind under Lightning's coat, was a black gunblade case.

Weiss hated to admit it but Lightning did look nice. For a Farron. As for strength. Lightning had proven that her prowess in battle, by winning last year's tournament, and surviving in a monster infested forest for five years.

Lightning chuckled mockingly "Right." Weiss grew more angry and placed her hand on her Rapier: the Myrtenaster "You what to start something?" Weiss spoke agitated. Lightning walked closer with her hand on her gunblade "Maybe I am." Lightning replied coldly. Ruby sensed a lot tension between Lightning and Weiss. She can see it in their eyes. It looked like that they're going to fight, but before she could stop them. Overture and Myrtenaster clashed "H-HEY?! Calm down you two! " Ruby said trying to be the voice of reason. But the two girls' blades and eyes stayed locked. Exchanging their anger and hate fill eyes. Weiss' anger for Lightning is nothing compared to Lightning deep hatred for the Schnee family.

Ruby tyred to separate the two but was interrupted by Weiss "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Ruby realized the question was directed at her. So she tyred to answer, but just stammered.

So Lightning answered instead "Well I AM the champion of last years tournament, and Gunblade Master, and the headmaster is personally going give back my long lost sword: The Yamato. The blade that I'm unrivalled with." Lightning boasted as she pushed Overture closer to Weiss. Making her reel back but she pushed Myrtenaster back in retaliation "Then why may I ask. DID you lose the Yamato?" Weiss said smugly. But the rose haired champion knew what to say back. Something that this Schnee will not say "I'll admit it, I was careless in my early years and I payed for it. And I can **admit** to my mistakes." Lightning saw that got to Weiss. As She saw Weiss gritted her teeth and tighten her grip on her rapier.

Lightning knew what kind of person Weiss was. The type that thinks they're always right and perfect in every way. The type that can never admit to their mistakes. Always try to one up everyone.

She didn't know how, but Lightning somehow manege to say things that really got under her skin. Weiss has been teased before. But never got a repose from her. Lightning is different how ever. Her words broke through Weiss' frigid heart. Weiss tried to keep her composure and turned her addition to Ruby "This isn't an ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, So... you should watch where your going!" Lightning saw this coming.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said having enough of Weiss' attitude "It's heiress, actually." the girls turned to who was speaking. It was girl with long black hair and yellow eyes. That bow on her head was very familiar to Lightning. It took a second but remembered who she is. Lightning met her a couple of months a go.

**(Flashback)**

It was night and Lightning was waiting inside the Vale local library. Someone contacted her, saying that they have info about an upcoming White Fang mission. This intrigued Lighting but it could be a trap by the White Fang. so she must be cautious. They did marked her as a dangerous enemy and, tried to send their top assassins to kill her. But that failed every time. It was all most about time her contact has going to meet her. Lightning passed the time by reading a book about a fellow White haired Farron.

His story was great inspiration for her. It helped her to choice the path that he once walked. The path to absolute power.

Someone walked closer to Lightning, but was met with a gunblade at their throat "Leave Me. I won't tell you a second time." she demand. The person replied with hands up "I-It's me." it was the contact. Lightning sheathed her weapon and closed the book "You have info about the White Fang?" She asked. Lightning was handed a file. In side was what she was promised "I would like to make a deal with you." Lightning raised her eyebrow at the offer "I'm listening. But first, tell me your name."

Thanks to the information Lightning was given. She was able to tracked down two members of the White Fang, to a Schnee cargo train. At the Forever Fall Forest_. _She's has been hunting down White Fang members for 3 months now. Lightning was surprised that they hadn't given up on their operation. They're a stubborn bunch, she'll give them that.

The plan that she made with the person she met at the library, is that she waits by a near by cliffside. Until she sees the two that she's looking for land on train. The earpiece that she was given turned on and familiar voice came up "Its about to start. Get ready." "Got it." Lightning replied.

On cue, two members of the White Fang shown up and jumped on to the train. She made her move when they went inside, and when the fight with the security robots started. Using the commotion of the fight, to mask her way to the cargo car.

Confirming that they're in side. Lightning ran down the side of the cliff and used the momentum, to lunch her self on top of the train. She jumped towards the train so she can land on it with no problems. Lightning got to her feet and ran on top for the train. To where their target is.

But she is met with some robots in her way. This was easy for the seasoned warrior, as robots are very perceptible. They're set to a set pattern and Lightning went though them with little trouble. It didn't surprised her. Considering the ones who built them was. Hearing an explosions. Lightning ran towards it and saw that the duo was having trouble with a large Spider Droid.

**(play Divine Hate for this fight)**

Lightning unleashed her powerful Thundaga to fry the robot's circuits and armour. She finished it off

with Helm Breaker. Slicing it in two "Careful Blake, she's dangerous!" "You two Adam!" the two warned each other. Gripping their weapons, getting ready for a fight. The person who gave her the info was right. She'll have to thank them later. But right now Lightning had two White Fang members to take care of.

"come on!" Lightning taunted as she got into her fighting stance. The man in the white mask and black suit attacked first. The weapon he used was a red bladed katana with a gun in its sheath. His strikes was quick. But Lightning was able block and parry his moves. As she once fought in with a katana before. Adam continued the attack, trying keep Lightning on the defensive. But it was in vain as he knew Lightning is a prodigy with a katana. Also she is well known in the fight style that he's using. And It shows as Lightning was able to read his moves like an open book. Every swing he took, she just blocked it effortlessly.

Blake couldn't believe she was seeing. Adam was a skilled swordsmen and his sword arm is swift. But now had met his match with Lightning. She was able to keep up with Adam in both speed and skill. Their swords moved so fast. That it looked like a blur. But Blake felt helpless as she can't see an opening to assist her partner.

After getting feel of his fighting style, Lightning went to the offence. Lightning used Trick Down to get distances away from her opponent. Lining herself up for the Stinger. Adam manege to block the attack with his sword. Unfortunately the trust attack send his reeling.

Opening him up for an attack. Taking the chance Lightning used Air Trick to get in close "ADAM!" Blake shouted think he'll die. To both their surprise. Lightning instead did a double rising kick called Lunar Phase. Right on Adam's stomach. Lunching him high into the air. She fallowed up by doing a dive kick named Star Fall. The kick rocketed back down hard on to the floor. Adam felt his conscious fading. Both kick attacks was aimed for his Stomach and head. It almost as Lightning was trying to knock him out. That was unusual because, Lightning always left no White Fang members alive.

Seeing Adam on the ground, but still conscious. Lightning sheathed her weapon and picked up Adam's katana. Lightning hadn't held such a weapon in years "Not bad. What's it name" She said as she inspects it closer "Thanks and it's Wilt and Blush." Adam said weakly. Lightning looked at Blake dead in the eye and said "Your lucky, as no one had fought me with this kind of weapon in a long time." Blake knew that she's going be in the fight of her life. Considering she's going to fight some as tough as Adam "Don't hold back Blake!" Adam warned her.

Taking this in consideration Blake split her weapon in to two. She's at her at best in this state. Seeing this Lightning twirled Wilt and Blush from her right hand to, the left hand and griped the handle "This may be fun." Lightning instantly teleported in front of Blake, and did quick up and down slash. Blake blocked this attack but not only was fast it but strong to. She slashed so hard and fast, that the blade cut the very air it self. Blake quickly back off to get distances.

Lightning however has something to close the gap. Lightning quickly sheathed the sword and, hunched down and grabbed the sword like she's about to draw it again. But intended she did a secret drawing technique called Judgement cut. The attack is so fast it can creates, a dimensional orb around the enemy and cutting them up inside. Both Blake and Adam were shocked by Lightning's attack.

Thanks to her Semblance, Blake narrowly got for the way of Lightning's Judgement Cut. How ever Lightning did Judgement Cut three more time. She jumped, flipped and used her Shadow-Clones to evade the deadly attack. One of the crates got caught up in Judgement Cut and it was sliced into pieces.

Blake swallowed hard. She really didn't want to be hit by that. If she did it will be the end of her.

Her plan to attack Lightning from afar didn't work. Because Lightning had deadly ranged attack.

The only option is fight her in close combat. But she's just a deadly up close as she's from a long-distance. With no other option, she rushed Lightning. Swinging her blade and sheath in tandem. She swung her weapons fast and from every angle. Just like with Abam, she blocked every attack.

Blake was trying her hardest to keep Lightning from sheathing Wilt. As Lightning was fighting like Adam, except for that attack she did earlier and she didn't use Blush once in this entire fight. Adam was impressed by how well Lightning was using his sword. He figured that Lightning once had weapon like

his. It would make sense as she fully well know how to use Wilt and Blush. What didn't make sense is that, Lighting didn't fight aggressive. That's not her style. Something is up.

Tired of holding back, Lightning teleported behind Blake with the sword sheathed and did Rising Sun. As she did this she quietly said to Blake "We need to wrap this up Blake." Blake replied back just as quiet "Right." Lightning than teleported again this time in-front of Blake, and did Star Fall to knock her to the next car. Lightning landed next to Blake. Seeing this Adam ran towards Blake thinking Lightning will kill her.

What came next surprised him. Lightning threw his sword at him and helped Blake up to her feet. He had a feeling some thing was up "Sorry Adam, it had to be done. Good bye." Blake said with sad expression. She than cuts the two train cars a part. Separating them from Adam and the rest of the train "You can't go back you know. They're going to mark you as a traitor. Because you told me about today's mission. So I'll say this once, Are you sure about this?" Lightning informed. Sighing Blake turned to Lightning and said with determination "I am. The White Fang are misguided. The hate they feel for you humans, has blinded them. Make them do horrible things. They have to be stopped, and if I have to team up with someone like you to do so? Than so be it!" Lightning smiled when she called her human.

Blake didn't like how Lightning did things as she'll kill any one who get in her way. The only way to stop her from killing any more White Fang members. Is to help Lightning take out the White Fang Leader. It wont be easy as the leader is hard to find "If that's your answer. Than I guess that makes us partners now." Lightning held out her hand to offer her partnership "Ya, I guess we are." Blake said accepting her partnership. The hand that Blake held is stand with blood. It sadden her to know that someone so young, had all ready took the lives of so many and showed no regret for her actions.

Like the time when she saw Lightning beat a man twice her age to near death, and finished him off with her gunblade. She's still shaken up by what she saw. How can someone so young be so brutal?

She's two years young than her but as Blake looked in Lightning's eyes. Her eyes were cold and empty. The only emotion she saw in her eyes was anger, hate, and a bit of sadness.

Releasing Lightning's hand. Blake asked her something, that she's been meaning to when she fist met Lightning at the library "Why do you hate the White Fang? I get the Schnee Dust Company. But why?"

Lightning knew this question with turn up "All right Blake, I'll tell you." from what she said. Blake was horrified by she learned.

**(End Flashback)**

From that day forth, Lightning and Blake had been working together to bring the Withe Fang down. Lightning need to be smart if she's going to take on two powerful groups. That's why Lightning teamed up with Blake. Because Blake is great in getting information, and always keep Lightning informed. Even though they're partners, both girls like to work alone. So they mostly do their own thing. As agreed Lightning keeps tabs on the Schnee Company, and Blake keeps an eye on the White Fang. Only meeting to exchange on what they know.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" Blake continued "Finally! Some Recognition!" Weiss said with a smug expression on her face. Weiss forgot that she's still locked blades with Lightning. The Farron warrior then knocked the rapier out of Weiss' hand. It flew high up into the air and landed behind her. Lightning thrust her gunblade to Weiss' stomach, but stopped when it nearly touched her skin "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Blake added.

This enraged Weiss not just because her family was insulted, it was also that she let herself be disarmed so easily "Wha-How dare you." Weiss heard Lightning chuckle when she said that "They're also the one reasonable for the destruction of Lightning's home town, Bodhum, and the death of her family." Ruby gasped when she heard Blake said that. The heiress tried to defend her family's actions by saying "W-Well they were housing criminals like the White Fang" Lightning found this amusing "Is that what you think? Foolish girl."Weiss looked at Lightning with utter confusion.

What could she possible mean by that? Weiss had been told by her father, that the Farrons allied them self's with the White Fang. So the end their long time rivalry. Lightning quickly shot a Blake a look. Knowing what this means, Blake then said "They're some rumours saying that The Schnee family was jealous of the Farron family. So they wanted them gone by any means necessary. As they were the better fighters and the most respected. They still are, as Lightning is well respected all over the world. For her skills in combat. Feared but respected." Lightning grinned as she put her gunblade back in it's case.

"The nerve of... Ugh!" having enough of the insults. Weiss went to Blake and grab the bottle out her hands, while giving her a glare. The Heiress storms off not before retrieving her Rapier, leaving her servants behind to gather her luggage, and fallow after her "Sorry for what happened! I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby apologizes to Weiss, who was still angrily walking towards the school "I guess, we all are having a rough first day..." Ruby sighed. As she turned to as Blake her name.

She saw Blake saying some thing to Lightning "Thanks for the Ninja Class scroll. It really saved my life a couple times." Lightning gave Blake that scroll, because the White Fang send some assassins after her. Because she left them to join up with Lightning. After learning the truth about Bodhum, Blake was more than willing to help her "Did you learned all of it's contents?"Lightning asked. Blake shook her head "No, I'm reading the last bit of it. Once I'm done, I'll burn the scroll." Lightning nod her head in approval. The last thing she needs is for one of her family's secrets to fall in enemy hands.

Before Blake went her way, she kissed Lightning in the cheek "Feeling a little heated Blake? " Lightning said playfully "Maybe." Blake replied with smile. Ruby rushed to Lightning as Blake walked way "Is she your-" before she could finish Lightning quickly interrupt her "No." she said coldly "I just helped her with something. It's just how she says thanks." Ruby found that's a strange way to say thanks. It would be understanding if they were sister or lovers. But that's unlikely as they look nothing a like, and Lightning made very clear that they're not in a relationship.

Ruby remembered what Blake said about Bodhum "I'm sorry about what happened to your home and family.. I-I didn't know." Lightning looked at Ruby with genuine shook "It's okay Ruby.. I learned how to deal with it." Ruby just looked at Lightning with sadness in her eyes "Does it get easy?" Lightning's

eyes darted down "No... It doesn't" the pain of losing her home and family will never go away. On that dark day she felt so powerless. Lightning placed her hand on her chest. Clenching the amulet under her turtleneck. She never wants to feel that way again and the only way is if she gains _more power._

Seeing the pain and anger in her new friend's eyes. Ruby placed hand on Lightning's cheek. The roes haired champion stiffened by the touch "Well, I'm here for you." Ruby said with a soft voice. The warmth in her hand felt...Familiar some how "Thanks." Lightning hadn't said thanks to any one in years. So why to Ruby? A girl that she just met.

Sighing Ruby leans on Lighting but she lost in a deep thought, and wasn't ready for the extra weight. Making them both to collapse. Ruby, red as her cloak was about to apologize, but a hand reaches out to them "Hey..I'm Jaune." the blond teen greeted. Ruby takes his hand and he helps her up to her feet. Jaune was about to the same with Lightning but she was already got up "Ruby" she introduced her self.

Lightning was about to walk away but was grabbed by the arm "Oh no you don't!" Ruby scolded "Sorry about that. The rude one here is Lightning" She shot glare at Jaune that send a shiver down his spine. It took a second but Ruby and Lightning remembered who Jaune was "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship? " Lightning then added "And the guy I kicked into the bathroom?" Jaune's jaw was still recovering from that kick.

Seeing Jaune rubbing his jaw. Ruby whispered to Lightning "Aren't you going to say sorry?" She looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What? I gave him an x-potion." the scythe user sighed and shook her head.

After Ruby made Lightning apologize to Jaune for almost breaking his jaw. The trio explored the campus and stumbled a cross the academy garden. It was a nice garden. There was a pond with lily-pads, strong healthy tress, rose bushes, and a wide verity of flowers.

Ruby was busy talking with Jaune so she took this opportunity to sit by the pond. She zipped her turtleneck down, and to look at her amulet that was hidden under her clothing. It was given to her on the day of her birth. From what her grandfather told her when she was five. Is that it once belong to a very strong warrior. A warrior so strong that his thirst for power know no bonds. A thirst that she now has. And the only one who can defeat him, is his younger twin brother. He to had the same amulet but gave it to another family. But to what family was currently unknown.

Lightning looked at her amulet. It fit easily in the palm in of her hand. The amulet is a gold metal oval with a red gem in the middle and flat on one side, connected with gold chain. Lightning turned the amulet to the flat side. On it is a heart with the inscription L & S forever in the middle. Lightning grit her teeth and griped the amulet.

Ruby meanwhile was having a conversation with Jaune "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let on!" he was trying to justify why he threw up. Ruby giggled "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind" Jaune frowned "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Lightning's voice coming from the pond corrected him "Actually, it was Weiss that exploded. So you should call her that instead." though Lighting's voice sound mischievous. Ruby saw that Lighting's face was grim, and she was holding some thing in her hand. "I don't think that's a very good idea." Jaune said nervously.

Lightning chuckled almost evilly "I'll call her that. So what's your name any ways?" Jaune answered Lightning's question, immediately "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!" he boasted. Lighting looked up and shook her head in annoyances "Do they?" Ruby wondered "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that...Never mind." the rose haired champion saw that Jaune had little self confidences.

Why is wimp like him in a school like this? This is school for warriors! For the strong! Not for the weak! So it didn't make senses why Ozpin let him in? Lightning knew that the headmaster had a keen eye. Was there something in Jaune, that he saw that she didn't? All she could see is he's some fool that just pick up a sword. Lighting put her amulet to her lips and thought hard.

Ruby saw that Lightning was getting annoyed by Jaune and so did he. So she thought it will be best to change the subject "So...I got this thing!" Ruby pulled out her trusty Crescent Rose "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune jumped back intimidated by the weapon. Ruby wondered if showing her Crescent Rose will put Lighting at ease. It did, as she got up and zipped up her turtleneck forgetting to put her amulet back under her clothes. She walked closer, to get a better look at the scythe. That amulet around Lightning's neck looked familiar. But Ruby will think about that later.

Ruby continued to show off her scythe "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Jaune looked at Ruby confused by what she just said "A-wha...?" Ruby smiled loaded her weapon "It's also a gun." he nodded his head getting what she meant "Oh. That's Cool! " the two notice as Lightning was looking Crescent Rose. With wonder and awe in her eyes. Ruby liked seeing her new friend like this "What to hold it Lightning?" not even taking her eyes of the scythe. She humbly accepts it. Ruby normally let anyone else hold her dear scythe. But Lightning was exception.

Crescent Rose is a large scythe but light in weight as well. It had a red frame with black trimmings. Matching Ruby's colours. It was a nice touch. The first thing she noticed, was the blade on the scythe was very sharp. The second she noticed is it was very well made. A perfect fusion of a bolt-action sniper rifle and scythe. Having Ruby's scythe in her hands she wonder if it can do that one move.

Happy that Lighting was enjoying Crescent Rose. Ruby turns to Jaune and asked "So what've you got?" "Oh! I, uh..." he jumped at the chance to impresses Ruby "I got this sword!" he said drawing his weapon. It worked as Ruby went "Ooooooh!" happy about this Jaune showed his other one "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Ruby looked at the shield. It looked sturdy "So, what do they do?" she said as she touched the shield. Ruby pulled he hand back as he began to explain "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." he had trouble with his shield as it keep big and small, until it finally stayed small "But... Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby pointed out the flaw of having a retractable shield "Yeah, it does..." he answered sadly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I go a little overboard when designing it." this surprised both Lightning and Jaune. Especially Jaune "Wait, you made that?!" he pointed that the scythe in Lightning's hands "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" she asked Jaune. Lightning looked more closely at Crescent Rose. She was very impressed that Ruby able to forge such a magnificent weapon. Lightning handed back Crescent Rose to Ruby. She looked at Ruby with approving eyes. Ruby smiled and folded her scythe back int it's case.

The two looked at Jaune wanting to know how he got the sword "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Lightning looked closer at the blade. It looked rather new for an old sword "Sounds like a family heirloom to me! " what Ruby just said made her think of her own family heirloom: The Yamato. She hated her self for losing it so carelessly. But once she has it back she'll redeem her self, for losing Yamato "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics there days." Ruby continued "Yeah, the classics..." Jaune Sheathed his sword with a dejected look on his face.

Lightning was about to get annoyed again, when she heard Ruby speak in a surprising tone "Speaking of classics, Light there's something I've been meaning to ask you." the way Ruby said her nickname made her heart jump "W-What?" Lightning stammered. Ruby intertwine fingers Lighting's "It's just that... Ever since I meet you, I've always wanted to say this. But didn't have chance to, so I'm just going right out and say it!" the way Ruby spoke almost sounded like a..confession?! "R-Ruby?!" Lightning could feel her face getting red.

Sensing the atmosphere between Lightning and Ruby. Jaune thought it will be best to leave them alone "I-I think should go." Ruby quickly looked at him with Passion in her eyes "NO! I want you to see this! This is once in a life time event!" Ruby then looked back at Lightning. Now her hand between her own

"Light?" Lightning did get why she gets this weird feeling every time Ruby said her nickname "Yes?!"

Lightning was preparing her self on what Ruby was going to say "CAN I SEE YOUR GUNBLADE?!"

Ruby said in a cheerful tone.

"wha?" Lightning froze. She thought Ruby was going to proclaim her love to her "It's just I think it's super super cool! So can I Light?!" Lightning did have the heart to say no to her. Not to someone who felt familiar to her "Okay." she said as she draws her Overture "Oh, Wow!" Ruby was amazed. The gunblade looked it came from ancient times. Lighting hand over her Overture to Ruby "It's only fair. You let me hold Crescent Rose, so I'm let you hold Overture." Ruby jumped for joy. To hold an actual gunblade in her very hands. Was some thing she wasn't going to pass up. The smile on Ruby's face made Lightning warm inside. A feeling she thought she'll never feel again.

Ruby held Lightning's Overture with great care. She examine the gunblade from top to bottom. She fond it interesting that Lightning's gunblade, has two blades. One large one that it's most likely the main one. One small one that looks like a dagger.

Ruby saw in between the hand-guard and trigger. A strange symbol. It looked it might be like a downward facing arrow head shape, with jagged lines. Was is Lighting's symbol? No, it the star on her back. What it? Noticing this Lighting stared to explain "That is my Symbol. It's called Lighting Returns." Ruby now understands why she's named Lightning. But what does Returns mean? Before she could ask, Lightning answered "The Returns means, I came back. I was reborn."

Wanting to know what she meant she asks "What do you mean reborn? You mean you died?!" Lighting laughed. Ruby heard her laugh before, It sounded a bit evil. But now it sounded happy "No silly. I mean, I had a previous life." now Ruby got it. Lightning is a reincarnation of someone. She wants who Lightning was previous "Do you know who were you before?" she guessed it might be some powerful noble knight. But Lightning just smiled and shook her head "I do. But I'm not telling." Ruby pouted at her response "So, why don't ware you emblem on your jacket?" Jaune asked. Ruby was thinking the same thing "Ya Light why don't you?" Lighting felt compelled to answer her "It's family tradition. We Farrons ware temporary emblems on our selves. Until we join a worthy team. Once we do, we change to our real emblem to show to the world and team. We're with them until the end."

Jaune remembered what his father told him about the Farrons, so he quickly asked Lightning "By any chance, are guys royal knights?" Ruby's ears perked. Was Lighting a royal knight? She looked at Lighting, hoping it was true "Yes we are. How do you know this Jaune?" she looked at him with suspicious eyes. Very little people know that the Farrons are royal knights. The Schnees made sure of that. Sweating under Lighting gaze, Jaune quickly answered "My Father was friends with a Farron."

Lightning relaxed and Jaune sighed in relief. Her father did like making new friends, so he must of told them.

Having learned that Lightning is in a family of royal knights. Made Ruby very happy. Not only she's friends with a royal knight, she gets to hold a weapon from a royal knight to. To day might be the best day of her life. Ruby looked at Overture on last time. She liked how it shined against the sunlight. It made look like a holy sword. What she didn't know is what Lightning used to forged Overture.

Ruby handed Overture and spoke in a formal manner "Here's your sword back, oh noble knight." Lightning smiled weakly _I'm no noble knight Ruby. I'm a black knight, a demon knight. _She though sadly. It's strange, she thought her as a demon before and wasn't bothered. But around Ruby it did. As Lightning thought about this.

Ruby suddenly grabbed her hand, making Lightning lose her train of thought "So why'd you help use out there? In the courtyard?" Ruby said as her started walking, with Lightning in hand "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune said walking along aside them. He find it odd, that a tough knight like Lightning is getting flush. May be Ruby has some effect on Lightning.

The trio stopped and Ruby looked around "Hmm. Hey, where are we going?" "Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune said in a panic "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food-court? some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh...Is that a no." He began to look around, hoping to get idea on where they are. Ruby laughed playfully "That's a no." that smile, that laugh, her innocents, the warmth of her hand. Then it hit her. Now she knows why Lightning feels so at ease, when she's around Ruby. The only time she felt like this is when she's with her beloved, _Serah._

**A\N: Which relationship with Lightning you like so far? The sisterly relationship with Ruby? The flirtingrelationship with Yang? The "Give and take" relationship with Blake? Or even the Old family rivalry with Weiss? The next chapter will the pajama chapter. I'll give you a hint on what Lightning's pajamas is going to be: Strawberry Panic.**


End file.
